(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power charging device, in which a rechargeable device is placed within a magnetic actuator conductive device of the power charging device, and in which the rechargeable device is disconnected from the magnetic actuator conductive device when the rechargeable device attains charge saturation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a rechargeable device is placed within a power charging device and stays in a same position even after charge saturation, which often leads to overcharge.